


Upping the Ante

by Cup_aTea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Costumes, Drabble, Halloween, M/M, Men Wearing Dresses, Subverting expectations, aka how to annoy your friends, i don't care what date AO3 is giving it, implied possible sexy times, it was posted before midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Phil practically heard Tony’s jaw drop from the other side of the room.“What do you think, Stark?” he asked.  “Appropriately sexy enough for you?”---After Tony complains about Clint and Phil's costume choices for a kids' party, he has only himself to blame when they up the ante.





	Upping the Ante

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had yesterday/earlier today. This was written very quickly, so please excuse any errors and let me know if you find some.

Clint leaned against Phil in the elevator, tiredly fiddling with his husband’s outfit. Phil smiled good-naturedly. His arm was wrapped comfortably around Clint’s waist, and he was looking forward to being home and getting out of costume. 

“I still can’t believe you went as Robin Hood,” Tony said from the other side of the elevator. “It’s so cliché.”

Phil fought back a sigh even as Clint rolled his eyes at the comment. 

“The kids liked it,” Clint said, referring to the charity event they had just returned from. “And besides, Phil makes a very sexy Sheriff of Nottingham. You know I love a man in black.” 

Clint waggled his eyes brows at Phil, running a hand down his chest.

“Almost as much as I love you in tights,” Phil said. His hand slid down to squeeze Clint’s ass.

“Ugh,” said Tony. “Someone save me from these saps. If you’re going to flirt this much in my elevator, at least wear something appropriately sexy to the adult costume party. Maybe you can be Agent’s Bond girl if you like wearing tights so much, Barton.”

“You wish,” Clint said as the elevator stopped at their floor. He stepped out in front of Phil and threw a playful look over his shoulder. “What do you think, Sheriff? Have I been a naughty boy? Do you have to chain me up?”

Phil chuckled even as Tony called out behind him, “I can still hear you, you know!”

Fortunately, the elevator doors closed before Tony had to hear anything about what Phil planned to do to his husband that night. 

\---

A few days later, Clint and Phil were once again in costume in the elevator. This time they were headed to Stark’s private party. Phil straightened Clint’s bowtie as they waited for the right floor. When the doors opened, they made their entrance with style, posing for the party.

“Bond. James Bond,” Clint declared.

Phil had made certain Clint was in his best fitting black suit and ensured that his white shirt stayed white. For Phil’s part, he was wearing a long evening gown with a slit up to his thigh and a very visible thigh holster. His hair and makeup were impeccably done, thanks to Clint, and his heels were borrowed from SHIELD’s wardrobe department.

Phil practically heard Tony’s jaw drop from the other side of the room.

“What do you think, Stark?” he asked. “Appropriately sexy enough for you?”

“You… you’re… You’re not supposed to be able to pull that off,” Tony said in a disbelieving tone. 

“Phil is a badass in anything,” Clint said. “He’s as good as Natasha in heels.”

“Ah darling, you say the sweetest things,” Phil said. 

He leaned in to kiss Clint’s neck, leaving a faint red print below his ear. Then he looped his arm through Clint’s and smiled smugly at Tony.

“I believe we’ll take two martinis,” Phil said.

“Shaken, not stirred,” he and Clint said at the time, and they both laughed.


End file.
